Cold Feet and Warm Covers
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Izaya wakes up to Shizuo's cold feet.


_Fill from the drrrkink meme. Shizaya. Fluff and smut. _

"Ngh, Shizu-chan your feet are freezing." Izaya grumbled, kicking the blond's feet away from his own, only for them to return not a second later. "Stop it." He complained louder, elbowing the man currently wrapped around him.

"But they're cold and your warm." Shizuo lazily mumbled into the nape of the raven's neck.

Izaya sighed, still too tired to fight with the protozoan and not ready to face the chilliness of the brute's cramped, cheap apartment. "I keep telling you to get a better heater." With the multitude of drafty doors and windows and a ancient heater that couldn't heat up a stick of butter, Shizuo's apartment always freezing during the winter time.

"Don't need a heater, got you." Shizuo mumbled again, squeezing his arm a little tighter around the informant.

"Oh Shizu-chan, you woo me so." The raven rolled his eye, snuggling back into his pillow when he felt the brush of lips against his neck and one large hand traveling up his body, slipping under his grey sweatshirt. He felt more than heard the low growl that rumbled out of the blond before he pressed himself even closer, running soft lips along a sloping neckline while hands slowly started stroking heated skin. Izaya squirmed a little in the unrelenting hold as calloused finger tips found a soft nub and ghosting over it while the other stroked sharp hip bones and silky thighs. The ticklish, almost-there, butterfly touches never failed to excite him.

A low whine escaped his lips as Shizuo attached his lips to his skin in a sloppy kiss, he squirmed harder when fingers started dipping into the waistband of his shorts and stroking hidden skin. "Shizu-chan wait!" Izaya whined, pushing at the blond's arms and kicking his feet to get free of the hold.

Shizuo sighed and let go, "What flea?" he asked only to have a pair of warm lips against his own. The slow lazy kiss lasted until they were breathless.

"I don't even get a 'Good Morning' before you start ravishing my body again?" Izaya smiled, pressing himself closer to that warm chest.

"'Morning you pain-in-the-ass flea."

Izaya chuckled, "Good enough." Lips re-attached themselves to the other's as hands also found their ways under shirts to warm, smooth skin.

Shizuo hiss and pulled away, "Damn and you said my feet were freezing, your fingers are fucking ice."

"Then why don't you return the favor of me warming your feet up, ne?" Izaya whispered, delving back into the kiss as his hands explored the other's warm chest. The slow, soft touches soon turned heated when the blond gave a small groan, rolling Izaya onto his back, straddling his waist, and attacking the raven's lips with a new feverish hunger, drinking it all the moans that escaped.

Sometimes Izaya hated the way Shizuo could play his body like an expert pianist. How he knew exactly how to suckle his bottom lip while pinching his nipples with just the right amount of pressure to have him moaning and arch backing. How just the molten look in those coffee eyes had him begging for more as they pulled away for a brief moment to rid each other's clothing.

The blanket covering them fell away when Shizuo sat up to remove himself of his sweatpants. The rush of chilly air caught both of their heated bodies by surprise.

"Fuck, hurry Shizu-chan, it's cold." Izaya said while rubbing his hands along his arms to keep them warm.

"Like I can't tell flea." The blonde hurried his actions, throwing his pants and the rest of their clothes randomly onto the floor before quickly grabbing the blanket and covering the raven below with both his body and the blanket. "Better?" he asked while nuzzling the other's neck.

"Better." Izaya whispered, returning the favor, kissing a sensitive spot behind the brute's ears.

The blond gave a groan of appreciation as he explored the informant's neck, re-discovering all his marks left over from the night before. Lips left a blazing trail as they marked a path from neck to collarbone to harden nipples. A bright red flush had by now dusted the raven's body. A slender hand woven it's way between bleached locks when those lips paused just above one harden nub. Hooded red eyes met the other's as a skillful pink tongue peeked about between equally skillful lips to circle around and tease the bud below. Izaya never let his gaze detached from the other's even as he bite had whimpers and struggled not to squirm around when the blonde gave a particularly teasing nip.

It seemed all to soon that Shizuo was pulling away from the glistening, redden bud, his mop of hair moving further down his body and soon disappearing under the covers. His level of excitement only seemed to increase now that he could only feel what Shizuo was doing to him - not that he had any kind of blindfold kink or anything of the sort, he could easily lift up the blanket to see what Shizuo was doing, but the excitement of not knowing and that Shizuo wouldn't really do anything he didn't like, fueled him to keep the blanket where it was.

He felt large hands running down his sides, around and over his hips as his lips followed suit. He couldn't stop the sudden jerk of his hips, as warm lips attached themselves onto his hip bone and sucked. His hands blindly grabbed at the blonde's head as he felt strong hands gently spread his legs apart.

The raven's breath hitched a sob when he felt Shizuo's own breath against his cock. He saw the lump of covers move a second before blissful mouth descended.

A hot tongue traveled from top to bottom and back again as a large hand came to cup and knead his balls. Izaya whined softly and squirmed slightly as that tongue teased along the bottom of the head and the slit. He watched the covers in front of him move up and down, his mind's eye filling in for what he couldn't see. Warm hands moved to cup his ass as searing heat fully engulfed him.

"Ah-haaa!" Izaya moaned loudly, his hips lifting fully off the mattress. His fingers winded painfully in the blonde's hair as that mouth sucked and licked all the right places, moving up and down, alternating between a slow and fast pace. The raven's moans increased in volume every time his cock hit the back of Shizuo's throat. All to soon that wonderful mouth was pulling away, leaving one last kiss on the head before the lump in the covers was moving back up.

Izaya couldn't help but smile back at the smug look Shizuo had on his face, with his mused mop of blond hair, redden lips and cheeks, it only made him look adorable.

"I'm getting better aren't I?" Shizuo asked in a husky voice.

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle, "Compared to your first try, yes." He brought a hand up to cup the other's cheek, guiding him down into a soft kiss. They both hissed in pleasure when Shizuo dropped his hips to met with Izaya's. Harden arousals rubbed together, sending sparks of pleasure through both.

"Do you remember where we threw the lube last night?" Shizuo asked between kisses.

The raven's eyes furrowed in frustration trying to remember such a seemingly unimportant detail amidst a sea of hazy pleasure. "I don't know, did you check under the covers?"

"I was just under there, I think I would've noticed it."

"Fuck." Izaya groaned. "The pillows?" he said while groping around under the pillows. It didn't help that Shizuo had taken to teasing sensitive skin on his neck while still rocking their arousals together. Instant relief came when his fingers hit a solid object, quickly grabbing it and bringing it out.

"He-here" Izaya choked out after a particularly well angled thrust.

Shizuo reluctantly stopped his ministrations, lifting himself off to the raven to take the small bottle. Squirting some into his hand, he rolled it around, trying to warm it up, "It's cold."

"Don't care. Need you." Izaya groaned out, wrapping himself around the blond.

Shizuo shook his head as he scooted back a little as his hand disappeared under the blankets.

The informant hissed and buried his head into Shizuo's neck when the cold gel met his heated entrance. "Shit you weren't kidding."

Shizuo just smiled and continued teasing around the pucker, both waiting for the gel to warm up and for the muscles to relax. He rubbed and pulled gently at the muscles before finally sinking one finger in.

Izaya bit back a moan and shivered as that first finger plunged in and out of him. He turned his head to capture honey lips just as a second finger joined the first. Twisting, stretching, and creating a pleasurable ache he couldn't get enough off.

Their tongues danced together in rhythm to Shizuo's fingers as Izaya softly moved his hips with them. Quiet moans and gasps spilled between the raven's lips when Shizuo twisted his fingers just right. The bed squeaked in protest when Izaya thrashed about after Shizuo found his prostrate. The blond angled his fingers to continually hit that sweet spot as he snuck in a third finger.

"Ahh-haa! Shizu-Shizu-chan!" Izaya was now fully thrusting back against those fingers, the old, abused bed moving and squeaking with each movement. With one last thrust against his prostrate, Shizuo withdrew his fingers.

Stroking his own cock, Shizuo spread the excess gel over it while looking down at the panting, blushing mess of an informant below him. He moaned himself as he leaned down and forward, positioning himself and slowly thrusting in. Izaya groaned at the burn of penetration, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer as he continued to sheath himself inside.

The pause to adjust was torture as the raven's muscles squeezing and tightening around the cock inside of him. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the informant as he slowly pulled out, quickly picking up a steady rhythm.

Izaya moaned and gasped straight into his ear as the bed squeaked and the headboard thumped against well-worn cracks and dents in the wall. Shizuo is still surprised that the bed hasn't broken underneath them with how rough they can be sometimes. A strong thrust finally re-found the raven's sweet spot, who was now arching up against him. His moans held a direct line to Shizuo's cock, which made him thrust harder and faster into Izaya.

Izaya could feel nothing but exploding pleasure, as Shziuo hit his prostrate with every thrust. His body turned to jelly under the sensations. His cock, trapped between their stomachs slick with sweat and pre-cum, had him moaning every time it rubbed against the blonde's well-toned chest. He felt his end approaching fast.

"Shizu, I'm gonna - Ahhaa- gonna come!" Izaya moaned out, only to have Shizuo abruptly stop his fast pace. "Fuck! Shizu!" His protest was quickly cut short by warm lips. Tears pricked at the raven's eyes as he was kept just on edge by the blonde's slow thrusts.

Shizuo lifted himself away to watch the informant's face contort in pleasure with every long thrust, punctuated by a small sob caught in the back of his throat. Sometimes Shizuo found it hard to think of Izaya as attractive, when he's ruining people's lives at the touch of a keyboard or with smart words, when he's sitting afar watching and cackling at the destruction he's caused, or when he stand in front of him telling him how much of a monster he is and how he could never be human. No, when he's doing those things, Shizuo can't help but think of him as a horrible, blood-sucking flea. But they're alone and Izaya is talking to him like it's normal, when he's looking at him like he's the only one that matters, when he's writhing underneath him consumed in the pleasure he's receiving, Shizuo can't help but think how beautiful he looks, a beautiful, red-eyed demon that could only love a monster. When pleasure-leaden, pleading eyes opened with a small whispered "Shizu-chan", Shizuo couldn't help but want to give him everything, even when he had nothing else left to give.

Moving his hips harder and faster, Shizuo felt the end nearing as the muscles around his cock squeezed and rippled around him. His groans were drowned out but Izaya's raising moans and the creaking of the bed. Izaya clawed and scratched at his back as the pleasured continued to peak until he came with a near silent yell, coating their stomachs and abdomens. Shizuo followed suit not to long after, groaning the raven's name directly into his ears as he held the other as close as he could to him while be wrung them both dry with a few more thrusts.

Shizuo fell to the side, cuddling the panting flea close. The blanket, still draped over them, kept the cold from hitting their heated, sweaty bodies.

When Izaya regained his senses, Shizuo was nuzzling his neck and tracing fingers through the sticky release on his stomach. His body felt heavy and more tired than when he woke up, if he didn't want to get out of bed before, he didn't want to move an inch now. But he knew if he didn't get up now he'd never get up.

"Shizu-chan, what time is it?" Izaya asked sighing, both wanting and dreading the answer.

"Dunno." The blonde grumbled.

"Would you even look?" Izaya sighed again.

"Naw." Shizuo tightened his hold around the other, knowing he would attempt to squirm away.

Izaya groaned in frustration as he literally felt the other's resistance in starting the day. Managing to reach over and around the brute, Izaya grabbed him cell phone off the night stand, flipping it open. He managed to see 10:38 am before the device was snatched away from him.

"Shizuuuu-channn." Izaya whined making a swipe to get his phone back. He pouted when the blonde held it far out of his reach.

"It's Sunday, specifically the last Sunday of the month, and per our agreement, the first and last Sundays of each month are mine to do what I please with you." Shizuo gave him a cat-got-the-cream grin, "And today you will be spending in bed."

Izaya smiled and let out a small chuckle when the realization hit him. "Fine, fine. You just better be planning on feeding me sometime soon." Just as Shizuo was setting the phone back on the nightstand, Izaya was crawling into his lap and attacking his lips. "Unless you want to give me something to eat now." He purred out while rubbing his ass back onto a re-hardening member.

Little did Izaya know, that Shizuo would never think about buying a new heater, no matter how much the other bitched about it.


End file.
